


advisor to the interim chapter president™

by clarystea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarystea/pseuds/clarystea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pt.1<i>"and his boss wasn’t just your typical scary asshole – it was Raphael Santiago. You know, we’re talking like youngest billionaires Forbes list. The type that wears bespoke designer jackets and he can obviously pull them off just because he’s Raphael-fucking-Santiago and he could buy and sell your family."<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	advisor to the interim chapter president™

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i lov my gay vampires and i felt like they needed an au
> 
> i don't even know how this started, i began shipping them like two days ago and i have fallen so deep into this
> 
> i s2g, there are literally hundreds of fics based on a jacket and i live for it

 

Simon wouldn’t even be freaking out so much if he didn’t look totally _awful._ It was his first day and everything had already gone completely wrong – he’d lost his notes, spilt espresso over his suit and utterly fucked up his hair. So, he was wearing these shitty jeans and this awful, creased shirt because it was all he could find in a hurry. _God_. And, he couldn’t even escape the situation and hide at the back of the office because he had to meet the _god damn boss_ first thing. And his boss wasn’t just your typical scary asshole – it was Raphael Santiago. You know, we’re talking like youngest billionaires _Forbes_ list. The type that wears bespoke designer jackets and he can obviously pull them off just because he’s Raphael-fucking-Santiago and he could buy and sell your family.

He was desperate to do good on his first day as well and by will of the universe, he’d been dragged through the streets and plonked in Raphael Santiago’s office looking like he’d just crawled out of bed and he couldn’t give a damn. Which wasn’t true because this job meant so much to him and, and –

Raphael walked into the office, looking painfully bored.

_Fuck._

Why did he have to look better in real life than he did in _Forbes_ magazine?

His jacket was blue. Metallic blue. Cool, metallic blue. Like, it shouldn’t have suited him because it was metallic blue but it did and that was just totally unfair. He walked confidently over to his desk and even his walk screamed " _i'm better than you in every conceivable way"._ Simon figured he’d develop a swagger quite similar if he were of the same assets. He sat down behind his desk and leant back into his chair, his hands clasped in front of him. So, Simon was just sitting there feeling completely like some sort of prey, fidgeting and trying not to make any eye contact in the slightest. Like making eye contact with his new boss would somehow cause him to burst into flames.

“You look awful,” he said eventually. “No, like honestly, I’m offended.” Simon looked up to find Raphael scanning his outfit with a puzzled expression.

“I spilt coffee on my suit,” Simon mumbled and looked back down at the floor, suddenly feeling even more embarrassed which Simon didn’t think could be possible in this situation.

Raphael just sighed and pulled a folder on his desk closer to him and opened it up to reveal Simon’s resume. “The only reason that you’re still here is your impressive skills. Otherwise, you be gone. Honestly, did you even iron that shirt?” Simon wasn’t even blushing of embarrassment at this point, he was completely red.

“I was in a hurry, I didn’t have time. I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine,” Raphael cut him off. “But if you do it again, I will fire you.” It was fine. _Fine._ Simon straightened up a bit in his chair and finally made proper sustained eye contact with his boss. How is it possible to style your hair that perfectly?

“I want to make you advisor to the Interim Chapter President,” Raphael stated before he placed Simon’s folder into his desk drawer. He placed his hands on his desk. “It’s a very important position, we’ll be spending a lot of time together.” Simon was completely, totally, definitely sure that advisor to the Interim Chapter President was not a real position.

“Thank you,” Simon smiled up at Raphael and he smiled back, but Simon was sure it wasn’t one hundred percent friendly. It was slightly twisted – it looked weird on his face. He looked so innocent.

“Well,” Raphael said and threw a folder at him which Simon only just caught in time. “You better get to work.” Simon nodded and got up quickly, desperate to get out of that office. He rushed to the door, was just about to reach for the handle when-

“Oh, and take this,” Raphael said and threw his jacket at Simon. “I can’t bear to look at that awful shirt.”

Simon walked out of the office, wearing Raphael-fucking-billionaire-god-Santiago’s jacket. The looks he got from the other members of staff were unbelievably worth it.


End file.
